happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
I've Got You Under My Skin/Trivia
Trivia *According to her alarm clock, Giggles woke up at three in the morning. * When Lumpy loses vision in his right eye, the vision goes out like a TV losing connection to a TV channel. *Not counting the germs, nobody dies until nearly six minutes into the episode. *All deaths in this episode were caused by Sniffles (including his own). *This episode marks the second time a character died while trying to get to a first aid kit. The first character was Handy from Shard at Work. *This is one of the few TV episodes where there are less than five characters. *The opening and closing background music of the episode was later reused for YouTube 101: Subscriptions. *This is a rare TV Episode where there are more starring characters than featuring or appearing characters. *Nobody survives in this episode. *This is the one of two episodes in the TV series not to feature characters with any occupation of any kind. The other is Blast from the Past. Coincidentally, both episodes star Sniffles, and feature Giggles. *This is one of the few episodes to have snow without the episode itself being Christmas-themed. The others are From Hero to Eternity and Swelter Skelter. Cold Hearted has snow, but the episode is Valentine-themed. Ski Patrol also has snow, buts it's an irregular episode. *This is the second episode Sniffles causes more trouble when trying to help, the first being Blast from the Past (Coincidentally, both are TV episodes.) *This is one of seven episodes where a character (Lumpy) is forced to cause pain to him/herself, the others being Flaky in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, Disco Bear in Easy Comb, Easy Go, and Toothy in Eye Candy and An Inconvenient Tooth. Lumpy also causes pain to himself in Out on a Limb and The Chokes on You. *The YouTube thumbnail for Part 1 spoils Giggles' injury. *Despite Sniffles being regarded as very intelligent, he seems to greatly lack common sense throughout most of this episode, most notably putting a timer on the shrinking mechanism of a sub that was built to go inside a tree friend, so that even if the sub made it where it was supposed to, the results would have been just as bad, if not worse. *This is one of the rare times where a character's (Giggles) brain is exposed but s/he doesn't die. Other examples include Sniffles in ''Take a Hike'', Flaky in Wipe Out! and Lammy in All Work and No Play. Cultural References * Sniffles going into someone's body using a shrinking ship is an homage to the movie "Fantastic Voyage". *The moral of the episode means a persons personality is more important then their physical looks. Superlatives *Sniffles' injury before death is similar to The Rat's injury in Mole in the City. Continuity *Two of the items in Lumpy's pockets include the bear-trap from Easy For You to Sleigh and the same engine that crushed Lifty's head in Who's to Flame?. Coincidentally, both of these objects harmed the raccoon duo. Production Notes *This episode was released on TV along with In a Jam and Junk in the Trunk. When the conglomeration of these three episodes aired on YouTube, the alternate title for it was "Twelfth Night". Lumpy appears in all three and dies twice. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia